<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Incoherent But Still in Love by RoseyWinter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954583">Incoherent But Still in Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyWinter/pseuds/RoseyWinter'>RoseyWinter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>March Ado About Nothing [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Playful teasing, accidently getting slightly high from nyquil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyWinter/pseuds/RoseyWinter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus takes Nyquil and becomes a bit loopy as a result, unwittingly throwing off Logan's plans for the time being. <br/>Prompts:*Poisoned/Drugged*, Shackled, Science Gone Wrong<br/>Written for a monthly writing challenge that takes traditionally angsty prompts and fills them in the least angsty way possible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>March Ado About Nothing [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Incoherent But Still in Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I think you are so so so pretty Logan. Did you know that?”</p><p>Logan grunted as he hauled his boyfriend up the porch with as much care as he could manage. “I should hope so considering how many times you’ve told me in the past few minutes.”</p><p>Remus hummed happily and leaned on Logan even more than he already had been, making trying to dig the house keys out of his pocket even more difficult than it had any right to be. Readjusting clumsily, Logan managed to get the jangking ring from his pocket and found the correct key fairly easily, Remus having painted the wide end of it in bright glittery nail poilsh some time ago making it stand out among the rest of them. He fitted the key into the lock just as he  heard the car door shut behind him and rolled his eyes in mild annoyance.</p><p>“You could have gotten out sooner and helped you know.”</p><p>“Excuse me I was gathering our things!” Roman called back indignantly, jogging up nonetheless to sling Remus' other arm over his shoulder and helping to shuffle them all  into the house. “I never reacted to Nyquil like this, are you sure he didn’t take something else?”</p><p>“My mother was the same way when she took it; it just makes certain people loopy-”</p><p>“Loop da fruit!” Remus supplied helpfully.</p><p>“Quite.” Logan glanced down fondly at the other’s dopey smile before turning back to Roman. “He’ll be fine with some sleep.”</p><p>“Hey Ro-bro, guess what?”</p><p>Roamn sighed as he reached over to set the bags down on the table on their way to the couch. “What Remus?’</p><p>Remus brought the hand that was over Logan’s shoulder up to pat at his cheek gently. “I get to sleep with this. Jealous?”</p><p>Logan sputtered and turned bright red while Roman pressed his lips together tightly in an attempt to not burst out laughing. “Incredibly so. I rue the day you got to this nerd before I did.”</p><p>“I win.” Remus slurred, slumping clumsily onto the couch and burying his face in the cushions.</p><p>“The only fight I’ll ever admit you won.” Roman agreed, smirking at Logan who was pointedly ignoring him in favor of turning his boyfriend over so he wouldn’t suffocate and tucking him in for the night.</p><p>No sooner was he turned into a blanket burrito that Remus was out like a light, snoring softly with his wild curls tossed over the arm of the couch like the world’s rattiest waterfall. Nodding in satisfaction Logan went to turn the actual lights off, taking up the bags of takeout they had stopped to get and lugging them into the kitchen with Roman hot on his heels.</p><p>“Thank you for helping me, I thought he was having a bad ration and I’d have to take  him to the hospital.”</p><p>“No harm done, though this does push my plans back a bit. I suppose I could salvage them and simply set things up tonight rather than taking the morning tomorrow but I doubt he’ll feel like doing much especially if he was feeling poor enough to take medicine in the fist place. I’ll try again perhaps next week, if you’re up for taking him in again that is.”</p><p>“If I refuse I’d be denying the only romantic thing you’ve ever tried to do and that would go completely against my nature.” Roman leaned over to steal a fry from Logans tub, scowling when his hand was slapped away.</p><p>“Asking someone to marry you is hardly the pinnacle of romance in my opinion and I’ve done plenty of things that would fall under such label in the past. Get on my level and maybe then you can complain.” Logan adjusted his glasses smugly as the other clutched at his chest.</p><p>“The audacity of this nerd! To think I had once called him a friend, now only fiend fits his dastardly ways! And in my darkest hour of need-”</p><p>Logan tuned out his dramatics as he looked over to the still, peaceful form on the couch, smiling at the face he felt lucky to see every day before turning back to his food. Drugging yourself with Nyquil by accident was definitely not the precedent he wanted for a proposal but he had all the time in the world to ask his somewhat idiotic boyfriend to become his other half officially.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>